¡Keronsen: Un planeta nada tranquilo!
by simbalaika
Summary: La tropa Garuru debe llevar a Karara y Chiroro hasta un planeta aliado de Keron para arreglar las disputas entre ambos planetas. Lo que nadie sabe es lo que pasa antes y después de esta aventura. Amor, Amistad, Peleas, Dramas... ¡En esta historia hay un poco de todo! ( Taru/Kara, Toro/Chiro. Puru/Garu o Puru/Zoru. Con quién voy a emparejar a Pururu? Ya veremos. ( OCxOC )
1. Amor Verdadero

**Verdadero Amor.**

**Episodio de Taruru y Karara. Este va a ser el episodio más corto.**

**Cada capítulo será más largo.**

**No soy dueña de los personajes.**

Karara y Taruru han ido a la Tierra para otro de los planes de Karara para seducir a Keroro. Concretamente han ido a una cueva donde dentro hay una ermita donde dicen que si rezas ahí, encontrarás tu verdadero amor.

Taruru: Karara, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

( preguntó ya cansado y harto de andar )

Karara: ¡Oh venga! ¡No me seas quegica! Casi llegamos, tiene que estar por aquí! En cuanto la encontremos y acabe de rezar, nos vamos a ver a mi Keroro para casarnos. ( dijo con una gran sonrisa y cogiendo la mano a Taruru para obligarle a seguirla )

Taruru: ( suspira resignado ) [ ¿Porqué tengo que acompañarla? Juro que Chiroro, esta me la paga por obligarme a venir. Ya odiaba que Karara le molara el maestro, pero que le guste el vago del sergento pacotilla? Eso ya no lo aguanto. Me vuelve loco. Literamente. Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ella. Pero es mi mejor amiga. Si ella es feliz... No puedo hacer nada. ]

Karara: ¡Oye! ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!

Taruru: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Karara: ¡Que ya hemos llegado!

En efecto, ya han llegado. La ermita es pequeña y blanca, con el techo rojo desgastado. Se nota que tiene unos añitos.

Taruru: Que vieja. Oye, ¿Estás segura que esto es seguro?

Karara: ¡Pues claro! ( va corriendo hasta dentro de la ermita. ) ¿¡Vienes?!

Taruru: ¡Esperame! ¡No seas impaciente!

( la sigue ) No me fio del techo, se por experiencia que estar enterrado vivo no es agradable.

Karara: ¡Callate ya! ¡No me seas muermo! ( se pone en posición de rezar ) Por favor ayúdame a encotrar a mi verdadero amor. Bueno, mejor dicho que mi amor me bese y se case conmigo. Amén ( se levanta ) ¿Lo ves? Ya está. Ahora tú.

Taruru: ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Yo porqué?

Karara: ¿No quieres encontrar a tu amor verdadero? Ya que estamos, reza tú también. ¿Qué te cuesta?

Taruru: ( lo va a rechazar, pero los ojos de la chica le obligan a hacerlo ) Vale. Como quieras. ( se pone en posición y reza ) Ala, ya está. Vámonos.

Coje a Karara por la muñeca, pero al dar un par de pasos el suelo se hunde y se cae, llevándose a Karara con él, con tan mala suerte que justo antes de caer se giró para decirle algo y cae de espaldas con Karara encima y chocan con los labios, dándose un beso inesperado.

Karara y Taruru: [ ¿¡Pero qué?! ]

Se ruborizan al máximo y se separan rápidamente, avergonzados y sin ni siquiera poderse mirar a la cara.

Taruru: E... Esto ha sido muy...

Karara: ¿R... Raro?

Taruru: Iba... Iba a decir inesperado. Pero supongo que eso también... ( se aclara la garganta ) ¿Vamos a ver al Sargento pacoti... Digo Keroro? ( se levanta torpemente )

Karara: Mejor no...

Taruru: ¿Qué? ¿No querías ir a verlo después de esto? Di... Digo lo de rezar, no lo... Otro... ( se pone aún mas sonrojado )

Karara: Da igual, he cambiado de idea.

Taruru: ¿Y eso? ( pregunto sorprendido )

Karara: N... Nada, da igual. Quiero volver a casa. Estoy cansada de tanto andar. ( gira la cara avergonzada, algo dentro de ella le impide mirar al chico. No sabe porqué pero el beso no le ha asqueado ni nada por el estilo. Más bien le ha gustado y no entiende el porqué. ) [ ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué de repente no lo puedo mirar? A sido un maldito beso... Pero me ha gustado. ]

Taruru: ( ve la chica en su nuve y decide que ya es hora de irse ) Karara.

Karara: ¿Si? ( le mira sonrojada )

Taruru: ( le sonríe y le coge la mano ) Vámonos a casa.

Karara: ( le devuelve la sonrisa ) Si.


	2. Plan Perfecto

Fic ToroChiro.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia SI.

Tororo ha ido a casa de Taruru por petición del azul. Pero cuando ha llegado no se esperaba esa sorpresa.

Tororo: ( está delante de la puerta de entrada ) ¿Quién eres tú? ( pregunta de manera borde )

Chiroro: Me llamo Chiroro. ¿Y tú quién eres? ( pregunta desde dentro de la casa con la puerta abierta )

Tororo: ¿Chiroro? Taruru me ha hablado de ti. Eres la hermana de Karara, ¿Verdad? Esa chica amiga de Taruru. Yo soy Tororo.

Chiroro: ¡Oh! El amigo y compañero de tropa de Taruru, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tororo: El muy tonto me ha dicho que se ha metido en un lío y quiere que le ayude. En cuando le ayude le obligaré a ser mi rata de laboratorio. ( sonríe de manera maliciosa ) Y tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chiroro: Karara me pidió que viniera. No sé porqué.

Tororo: ¿Y cómo has entrado? Se supone que sus padres están de viaje.

Chiroro: Karara tiene una copia de las llaves y me las ha dado. ( le enseña las llaves )

Tororo: Ya veo. ¿Entro o me quedo aquí cómo un pringao?

Chiroro: ¡Oh! Si, entra. ( se pone a un lado )

Tororo: Gracias. ( contesta de manera borde y entra )

Los dos van al salón.

Chiroro: ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Tororo: Un refresco de cola ya me va bien.

Chiroro: Ahora vuelvo. ( se va )

Tororo: ( suspira ) ¿Qué habrá hecho el tonto de Taruru para que necesite mi ayuda?

Chiroro: ( vuelve con dos vasos de refresco ) Conociéndole, va a ser una tontería. Lo conozco, sus líos no suelen ser nada importante pero él es muy exagerado.

Tororo: En eso tengo que darte la razón. Pero sea lo que sea me deberá un favor. ( vuelve a sonreir maliciosamente )

Chiroro: Por lo que puedo ver te gusta torturarlo.

Tororo: En las misiones me aburro, me tengo que entretener. ( habla con toda naturalidad )

Chiroro: Entiendo. Oye, ¿Te gustaría jugar a algo? Llevo mas de una hora esperando a Karara y me aburro.

Tororo: No pienso jugar a las casitas ni a ningún juego de "niñitas". ( habla lo mas borde que sabe )

Chiroro: ( hace morros ) No te he propuesto ningún juego, aún. Y no, no me gusta jugar a las casitas ni nada de ese estilo. Karara dice que soy una "marimacho" sólo porqué no me gusta hacer ver que estoy casada con alguien imaginario. Yo prefiero los videojuegos. Sobretodo los violentos. Dónde se matan zombis y monstruos.

Tororo: ( totalmente sorprendido ) ¿Te gustan?

Chiroro: Si. ( va a un armario y saca una consola y un videojuego de zombis ) ¿Quieres jugar? Suelo venir aquí a jugar con Taruru porqué a Karara no se le dan bien estos juegos.

Tororo: [ Una chica que le gustan estos videojuegos, mola ] ¿Porqué no? No tengo nada más importante que hacer. ( se encoge de ombros )

Empiezan a jugar. Por sorpresa de Tororo, Chiroro le gana varias veces, quedando en empate. Al cabo de varias horas, ni Karara ni Taruru aparecen. Se hartan de jugar y deciden esperarles sentados en el sofá. Se está haciendo de noche y empiezan a artarse de esperar.

Chiroro: Jooo. ¿Cuando van a llegar?

Tororo: En cuanto Taruru vuelva lo mato.

Chiroro: Lo mismo digo de Karara. Ya le vale, me suplica que venga y luego no aparece.

Tororo: ¿No te parece extraño que nos hayan pedido venir y ahora no aparezcan?

Chiroro: Esto es muy raro.

Tororo: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Si me voy y luego Taruru aparece luego tendré que aguantar sus quejas durante días.

Chiroro: Karara me dijo que nos quedaríamos a dormir aquí. ¿Porqué no los llamamos al móbil?

Tororo: Ya lo he hecho, pero no me lo coge.

Chiroro: ( coge su mobil y llama a su hermana, pero no contesta ) A mi tampoco me lo coge. Me rindo, paso de ella. Tengo hambre. ¿Te quedas a cenar? Podemos pedir una pizza.

Tororo: ( no puede evitar sonreir ) Me encantaria. ( se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho ) Di... Digo que también tengo hambre.

Chiroro: Voy a llamar a la pizzeria. ( se va )

Tororo: [ ¿Pero qué narices me ha pasado? He sonreído... ¿Por ella? Creo que el refresco me ha sentado mal. ]

Chiroro: ( vuelve ) Ya he llamado, llegarán en media hora.

Tororo: Espero que no nos dejen tirados como Karara y Taruru.

Chiroro: ( rie ) Solo faltaría eso.

Tororo: ( se le pega la risa ) Si, y que encima nos llamaran para que la recogiésemos nosotros.

Se ríen durante un rato. Cuando la pizza llega deciden ver una peli mientras se la comen.

Tororo: Esta peli ya la he visto. ( habla con un tono aburrido )

Chiroro: ¿De veras? Si esta peli es de chicas.

Tororo: En mi tropa solemos ver una peli cada semana y la peli la elegimos un día cada uno. Esta la eligió Pururu.

Chiroro: Creo que hacen una de dibujos en otro canal.

Tororo: ¿No hacen nada más?

Chiroro: Nop. En todo ponen notícias o publicidad de esa que dura un buen rato.

Tororo: Pon lo que sea.

Chiroro: Peli de dibujos, allá voy. ( pon la película de dibujos )

Al cabo de un rato:

Tororo: ¿Porqué esa bruja quiere hacerse un abrigo de perros?

Chiroro: Ni idea, debe de estar loca.

Tororo: Hay gente que está muy mal de la cabeza.

Chiroro: Cómo cierta pareja que tengo ganas de estrangular.

Tororo y Chiroro: Cuando lleguen los mato. ( se miran sorprendidos )

Chiroro: ( se rie ) Pensamos lo mismo.

Tororo: ( también se rie ) Si, ya se pueden ir preparando.

Se siguen mirando y dejan de reír. Los dos pueden notar como se sonrojan, sin poder dejar de mirarse. Se siguen mirando y poco a poco se acercan hasta besarse. Tardan un rato en separarse.

Tororo: ( se queda empanado sin saber qué hacer o decir )

Chiroro: ( se queda igual que él ) Yo...

Tororo: ( reacciona ) Me... Me tengo que ir. ( se levanta y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta )

Chiroro: ¡Espera! ( le sigue )

Tororo: ( abre la puerta pero es retenido por Chiroro )

Chiroro: ¡Tororo, espera! ( le coge por el brazo ) No... No te vayas, por favor.

Tororo: M... Me voy. ( con los nervios, en vez de decirle adiós le besa en los labios )

Chiroro: ( se soprende y se pone aún más roja ) O/O

Tororo: ( se da cuenta de lo que hace y se aparta totalmente rojo ) ¿¡Pero qué?! ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo?! O/O

Chiroro: N... No te vayas.

Tororo: ( se queda sin palabras y traga saliva ) Y... Yo... N... No sé qué hacer o decir...

Chiroro: Di que te quedas.

Tororo: No suelo ser así... Nunca me comporto de esta manera. No soy simpático.

Chiroro: Entonces, ¿Como eres?

Tororo: Pues suelo ser bastante borde, grosero, quegica... ( la mira, se calla y la vuelve a besar, esta vez por decisión propia )

Chiroro: ( se sorprende pero enseguida entrelaza sus manos en el cuello de Tororo y aprofundiza el beso. )

Mientras tanto en unos arbustos cerca de ahí se esconden dos keronenses, uno azul y el otro verde. En efecto, son Taruru y Karara.

Karara: ¡Bien! Lo hemos conseguido.

Taruru: Si. Soy un genio.

Karara: Oye genio, la idea fué mía.

Taruru: Si, pero yo lo hice todo.

Karara: Con mi ayuda.

Taruru: Vale, lo admito. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No podemos ir a mi casa. Nos van a matar.

Karara: Yo le he dicho a mi padre que Chiroro y yo nos quedábamos a dormir a tu casa. Como vuelva sin ella me va a caer la bronca del siglo.

Taruru: ¿Y ahora dónde vamos? ( pregunta un tanto preocupado )

Karara: ¿Sabes de algún sitio dónde podamos pasar la noche? Yo no llevo ni una mísera moneda.

Taruru: Tengo el dinero en casa...

Taruru y Karara: Oh oh...

Al cabo de un rato, en casa de Pururu:

( DING-DONG )

Pururu: ¿Si? ( abre la puerta ) ¿Quién es?

Taruru y Karara: ¡Hola! ¡Nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa! ( entran antes de que Pururu pueda contestar )

Pururu: ( se queda en blanco )¿Eh? ¿Cómo?


	3. Pillados

_**A ver, cada vez los capítulos van a ser más largos. Así que si los encotrais un poco cortos no os preocupeis. Y tened en cuents que TODA la historia la escribo desde mi MOBIL así que no pidais capítulos de esos que te estás 15 minutos leyendo. _._||| Haré uso de todos mis esfuerzos para hacerlos tan largos como pueda. Y no temais, NUNCA, voy a dejar una historia sin terminar. Disfrutad!**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia SI. Los padres de Taruru son propiedad de Mrdonjohnnycadetsir. **

Pururu: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que os quedais a mi casa a dormir? ( cierra la puerta y sigue a los chicos ) ¡Eh! ¡Contestadme!

Taruru: Tengo problemas de agua en casa y cómo te quiero tanto he decidido venir a pasar la noche aquí. ( le mira con una gran sonrisa )

Pururu: ( no se lo acaba de creer. ) Y tu, ¿Qué haces aquí? ( mira a Karara )

Tanto Taruru cómo Karara se ponen tensos.

Pururu: ( ve sus reacciones y sabe que traman algo ) Decidme la verdad.

Taruru: Karara... ( piensa algo qué decir )

Karara: Es que le dije a mi padre que me quedaba a dormir a su casa y si vuelvo me va a reñir porqué se pensará que le he mentido. ( sonríe nerviosamente )

Pururu: ( sigue sin creérselo ) Taruru. ( le habla con un tono dominante )

Taruru: ¿Si? ( pregunta haciéndose el inocente )

Pururu: ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres?

Taruru: No sabes su número.

Pururu: Pero si tengo el del padre de Karara y si os conocéis desde siempre supongo que él lo tendrá. ¿Le llamo? ( pregunta amenazadoramente )

Taruru y Karara: ¡NO!

Pururu: Ya estais cantando. A ver, ¿Qué ocurre?

Taruru: ( mira a Karara ) ¿Se lo decímos?

Karara: Chiroro me mata.

Loa dos tragan saliva.

Pururu: Estoy esperando.

Los dos pequeños suspiran derrotados y le cuentan su plan.

Pururu: ¿¡Habéis hecho qué?!

Taruru: Conociéndolos sabíamos que se iban a gustar. Solo les hemos dado en empujoncito.

Karara: Pero si volvemos nos van a matar. Antes por dejarlos plantados, ahora por interrumpirlos.

Taruru y Karara: ¿Podemos quedarnos? ( le miran con la sonrisa más inocente que conocen y le ponen ojos de cachorritos )

Pururu: ( cede ante las miradas de los dos ) Vale. Pero sólo tengo una habitación a parte de la mía.

Karara: No nos importa dormir en la misma habitación.

Pururu: Pero solo hay una cama.

Taruru y Karara: ( le miran inocentes ) No importa.

Pururu: Vale... Seguidme.

Los lleva hasta la habitación de los invitados.

Karara: Gracias.

Taruru: Siento las molestias.

Pururu: ¿Teneis hambre?

Taruru: No, hemos comido antes de venir.

Karara: Suerte que llevábamos esos bocadillos por si nos entraba algo de hambre.

Pururu: Bueno pues entonces, que descanseis bien.

Karara: Igualmente.

Taruru: Hasta mañana.

Pururu se va y cierra la puerta.

Karara: Al fin solos.

Taruru: ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

Karara: ( le coge el cuello por detrás y le besa ) He dicho que al fin solos.

Taruru: ( se sonroja y sonríe ) Estaba despistado.

Karara: ( lo mira curiosa ) ¿En qué?

Taruru: En que no recuerdo qué día somos.

Karara: Ah, eso. Pues somos 21 de Julio.

Taruru: ( mira hacia el techo murmurando )

Karara: ¿Qué haces?

Taruru: ( se horroriza al recordar algo ) ¡MIERDA! ¡Mis padres regresaban hoy por la noche! ¡Deben de estar a punto de llegar! O.O|||

Karara: ¿¡Qué?!

Taruru: ¡Tenemos que avisarles! O nos meteremos en un GRAN lío.

Pururu abre la puerta.

Pururu: ¿Qué pasa con tanto grito?

Karara y Taruru salen rápidamente de la casa.

Taruru: ¡Pensándolo mejor nos volvemos a casa! ¡Hasta mañana Pururu!

Karara: ¡Siento las molestias!

Mientras tanto en casa de Taruru, Tororo y Chiroro han vuelto a entrar y están recostados en el sofá besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. De vez en cuendo sueltan un pequeño gemido o una risita.

Tororo: Chiroro... ( la sigue besando )

Chiroro: Tororo... ( le sigue besando )

Sin darse cuenta los padres de Taruru vuelven. (N/ para quién no sepa de estos personajes se llaman Ayaya [ madre de Taruru ] y Kunini [ padre de Taruru ]. El aspecto físico lo encontrareis en la galería de Mrdonjohnnycadetsir. )

Kunini: ( entra en el salón con un par de maletas y se encuentra a los dos renecuajos besándose ) ¿¡Pero qué?!

Los dos renacuajos se apartan del susto.

Ayaya: ( entra en el salón con una maleta ) ¿Chiroro? ¿Qué haces aquí? ( mira a Tororo ) ¿Y tu quién eres?

Kunini: Nos podéis explicar que haceis dándos el lote en NUESTRA casa? ( pregunta enfadado )

Ayaya: ¿¡Qué?! Chiroro, ¿Esto es verdad? ( pregunta enfadada )

Los dos están petrificados. La vergüenza no les deja responder. De repente entran Taruru y Karara jadeando.

Taruru: Tororo mis padres...! ( ve la escena ) Han llegado...

Karara: Hemos llegado tarde...

Ayaya: ¿Llegado tarde? Vosotros sabíais esto?

Los recién llegados se tapan la boca al saber que han hablado demasiado.

Chiroro: ¿¡Do... Dónde estábais?! Os hemos estado esperando toda la tarde.

Kunini: ( se cruza de brazos ) Ya veo que los estabais esperando. ( les mira con si fuera un demonio )

Todos los renacuajos se estremecen.

Taruru: Lo... Lo puedo explicar...

Tororo: ( aún muerto de vergüenza ) ¿¡Porqué narices querías que viniera a tu casa?!

Kunini: ( mira a Tororo de manera intimidante ) Tu cállate que no te conozco.

Tororo: ( se estremece ) Si senyor...

Ayaya: ( mira a su hijo de manera seria, algo muy raro en ella ) Habla de una vez.

Taruru: ( se aterra, sabe que cuando su madre está seria significa muchos meses de castigo ) Fué idea nuestra hacer que Tororo y Chiroro se conocieran.

Tororo, Chiroro, Airiri y Kunini: ¿¡QUÉ?!

Tororo: ¿¡Fué idea vuestra?!

Chiroro: Pero, ¿¡Porqué?!

Taruru: Sabíamos que si os conocíais os gustaríais, así que planeamos esto para que... Bueno... Ya sabéis.

Tororo: ¿¡Pero cómo os atrevéis a meteros en nuestras vidas?!

Karara: Cállate! Si hace un momento seguro que os estabais dando el lote.

Chiroro y Tororo se ponen super rojos.

Kunini: ¿Y porqué habéis hecho esto? ¿Qué os ha hecho querer hacer esto?

Taruru y Karara se miran el uno al otro.

Taruru: Karara: Y... Yo...

Todos menos ellos dos: ¿Si? ( les prestan toda la atención )

Karara: Estamos saliendo juntos.

Todos menos Taruru: ¿¡QUÉ?!

Chiroro: ¿¡Estais juntos?! O.O

Ayaya: ¿Y porqué no nos lo habías dicho? ( dirigiéndose a su hijo )

Taruru: ( está super rojo ) Cuando empezamos a salir pensamos que sería gracioso conseguir que Tororo y Chiroro salieran también juntos.

Karara: Y por eso montamos todo eso.

Kunini: ¿Y desde cuando estais juntos?

Taruru y Karara: Desde cuando fuimos a pokopen por eso de la ermita.

Tororo: De eso no hace una semana, aún.

Chiroro: ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho? ( dirigiéndose a su hermana )

Karara: Me daba vergüenza... Cómo siempre decías que no iba a durar con Keroro no quería que dijeras...

Chiroro la interrumpe.

Chiroro: Ya te lo dije. ( rie )

Karara: Si, eso. ( hace morros )

Tororo: ( aún avergonzado ) Yo mejor me voy... ( intenta escaquearse )

Kunini: ¿Dónde te crees que vas? ( lo coge del brazo ) Aún no sé quién eres.

Tororo: Me llamo Tororo... Soy compañero de tropa de Taruru... ( muerto de miedo por lo que le vayan a decir )

Kunini: A si que tu eres ese Tororo de su tropa. ( le suelta )

Tororo: ( confundido ) ¿No está enfadado? ¿No me va a decir nada?

Taruru: Tororo cállate... ( habla bajito y muerto de miedo mientras sus padres le miran )

Los dos adultos los empiezan a reñir.

Al cabo de dos largas horas:

Kunini: ¿Lo habéis entendido? ( cruza los brazos )

Taruru, Karara, Chiroro y Tororo: Si... Lo sentimos... ( sentados en el suelo )

Kunini: Ahora voy a llamar a vuestros padres.

Tororo, Karara y Chiroro: ( se levantan todos a la vez ) ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ( gritan aterrados )

Kunini: ( se acerca al teléfono fijo y recuerda algo ) Tororo, ¿Cual es el número de tus padres?

Los cuatro chicos caen al suelo estilo anime.

Taruru: ¿No podemos olvidar todo esto? Vamos, que tampoco hay para tanto. Tampoco hemos hecho nada ilegal. ( sonríe nerviosamente )

Ayaya: ( se tranquiliza ) Kunini, dejémolos estar. Creo que la humillación de pillarles ha sido más que suficiente.

Kunini: Tú crees? Estoy disfrutando.

Taruru: ¡Papa! ( hace morros )

Kunini: Vale, vale. ( se dirige a los dos chicos de manera aterradora ) Karara y Chiroro son como hijas para mi, así que no os atrevais a hacerles daño o lo vais a pagar con vuestra vida.

Tororo: ( aterrado ) S... Si senyor...

Taruru: ¡Papa! ¡Que soy tu hijo!

Kunini: Lo siento, siempre quise decir esto. ( se ríe ) Es tarde mejor hablamos mañana. Quedaos a dormir. ( sonríe pero luego su sonrisa se borra para dar paso a una mirada enfadada ) Vosotros dos a tu cuarto. ( señala a Tororo y luego a Taruru ) Y las chicas dormireis en la sala de invitados.

Los cuatro empiezan a protestar.

Kunini: ¿Llamo a vuestros padres?

Tororo, Chiroro, Taruru y Karara: ¡Buenas noches! ( se van corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones )

Los dos adultos empiezan a reírse.


	4. Pillados 2parte La cosa se complica

**Bueno, otro capítulo. Sé que de momento no hay nada de intriga ni aventura ni nada. Pero esto va a cambiar. Al principio los dos primeros capítulos eran dos historias diferentes, pero con la imaginación que tengo han acabado juntos y la trama se complica. Paciencia y no temáis, NUNCA dejaré una historia a medias. ¡Disfrutad!**

Los personajes no me pertenen. Ayaya y Kunini son propiedad de MrDonJohnnyCadetSir. No busco enriquecerme con ellos, solo conseguir hacer pasar un buen rato a los lectores de este fic.

Ayaya y Kunini dejan de reír, desacen las maletas y se van a dormir, a diferencia de los cuatro jóvenes, que de dormir nada.

**EN EL CUARTO DE TARURU:**

Tororo: ¿¡Y porqué tengo que compartir cuarto contigo?! Tengo de sobra tener que compartir habitación en la nave!

Taruru: Pero si en la nave tenemos cuartos diferentes.

Tororo: ¿Debo recordarte que, por el motivo que sea, SIEMPRE acabas durmiendo en mi cuarto porqué el tuyo está destruido?

Taruru: ( sonríe burlonamente ) Tu lo que quieres es dormir con Chiroro.

Tororo: ( se pone rojo ) Y... Y tu con Karara.

Taruru: ( se pone rojo ) Bu... Bueno es normal. Es mi novia. ( vuelve a sonreír como antes ) Y Chiroro es tu novia, verdad?

Tororo: ( se pone aún más rojo ) Bu... Bueno... Su... Supongo... No lo sé... No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar... •/•

Taruru: Estabas demasiado ocupado explorándole la boca. XD ( se ríe )

Tororo: ¡Callate! ( se tira encima y empiezan a pelearse )

**EN EL CUARTO DE KARARA Y CHIRORO:**

Chiroro: ( se tapa la cara con un cojín ) Que vergüenza...

Karara: ( se ríe un poco ) Lo siento, intentamos llegar a tiempo pero no lo conseguimos.

Chiroro: ( la mira ) ¿¡Como me has podido hacer esto?!

Karara: ¿El que? ¿Que hiciesemos que tu y Tororo os conocierais? No me digas que no te alegras.

Chiroro: Bueno... Si, pero preferiria haberlo conocido sin mentiras. ( cruza los brazos ) Estaba preocupada. Creía que te podía haber pasado algo.

Karara: ¿Y cuando lo pensaste? ¿Cuando estabais jugando a la consola o mirando la peli? No espera, cuando os besasteis. ( se ríe )

Chiroro le tira un cojín a la cara

Karara: ¡Ei!

Chiroro: Callate. ( la mira avergonzada )

Karara: ( se ríe mas ) Sabía que te enamorarías de él. Ahora, por fin, mi hermanita tiene novio.~

Chiroro: Eso de novios... No se, no lo he hablado con Tororo.

Karara: ¿De que teneis que hablar? A ti te gusta, a él le gustas. ¿De que más hay que hablar? ( habla sarcásticamente )

Chiroro: ( se pone roja ) Supongo que tienes razón. Pero aún así, debería hablar con él mañana.

Karara: Que complicados soys.

Chiroro: Mira quien habla. La que se ha enamorado de cinco tíos en menos de un año. T.T

Karara: Esos solo eran amores pasajeros. Taruru es mi verdadero amor.~ ( empieza a fantasear en su mundo )

Chiroro: Ya estamos. ( se levanta de la cama ) Tengo sed, voy a por algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo?

Karara está en su mundo y no ha oído a Chiroro.

Chiroro: ( rueda los ojos ) Nunca va a cambiar. ( se va )

Chiroro va por el pasadizo y oye voces en el cuarto de Taruru.

Chiroro: Ya de paso los aviso por si quieren algo. ( entra en la habitacion ) Aloha!

Tororo: ( la ve y se pone rojo ) Chi... Chiroro... ¿Que haces aquí? O/O

Taruru: Como mi padre te vea aquí, nos mata.

Chiroro: Tengo sed y voy a buscar algo, ¿Venís?

Taruru: Se de alguien que ta va a acompañar.~ ( saca la lengua )

Tororo: ¿Te quieres callar? O/O*

Taruru: Nop. Y os acompaño, tengo sed.

Tororo: Yo no he dicho que vaya a ir.

Chiroro: ( un poco triste ) ¿No vienes?

Tororo: ¿Eh? Cl... Claro que voy. ( le sonríe tontamente )

Taruru se ríe entre dientes.

Chiroro: Pues vamos.

?: ¿A donde os creéis que vais?

Kunini aparece detras de Chiroro, dándoles un susto tremendo a los tres chicos.

Taruru: Pa... ¡Papa! Qu... ¿Que haces aquí? ( pregunta nervioso )

Kunini: Eso es lo que yo debería peguntar a Chiroro.

Chiroro: Tengo sed... Salí de la habitación a buscar agua... Y como oí voces vine para saber si querían algo para beber.

Kunini: ¿Eso es verdad? ( mira a los dos chicos )

Taruru: Si.

Tororo: Si señor... ( le da miedo el padre de Taruru )

Kunini: Bien. ( mira a Chiroro ) Tu, a tu cuarto. Ya te llevaré un vaso de agua. Como os pille a ti, a Karara o a ellos en el cuarto que no os corresponde me vais a oír, pero mucho. ¿Me habéis oído?

Los tres: Si.

Chiroro: Supongo que hasta mañana.

Taruru: Hasta mañana.

Tororo: Igualmente.

Chiroro se va.

Kunini: ( les lanza una mirada asesina ) Ojito con vuestras hormonas. ( se va )

Taruru y Tororo: ( se miran el uno al otro ) ¿Hormonas?

A la mañana siguiente:

Karara: ( se despierta ) ¿Mm? ( se sienta en la cama soñolienta ) ¿Ya es de día? ( mira al reloj de la pared ) Es pronto. ( se tumba ) Un ratito más.~

Chiroro: ( se despierta ) ¿Eh? ¿Karara, pasa algo?

Karara: No, aún es pronto. Durmamos un poco más.

Chiroro: Me encanta esa frase.~ ( se tumba )

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TARURU:**

( Suena el móbil de Tororo: )

Tororo: ( se despierta ) Joder... ( coge el mobil ) ¿Zoruru? ¿Que pasa? ( pregunta malhumorado y con sueño )

_Zoruru: ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estás?! ¡El teniente dijo que teníamos que estar en la nave hace dos horas!_

Tororo: ( aún con sueño ) ¿Qué? ( se levanta ) Ya no me acordaba. ¡Taruru! ¡Despierta! ( la da tal golpe que lo tira al suelo )

Taruru: ¡Ai! ¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa?!

_Zoruru: ( oye a Taruru ) ¿Taruru está contigo?_

Tororo: Si. Me quedé a dormir a su casa. Joder, una noche en su casa y ya se me pegan sus costumbres. _._* Ahora vamos.

_Zoruru: Yo de vosotros me daría prisa._

Tororo: Que si, que ya vamos. ( cuelga ) ¿¡No se suponía que habías activado la alarma para la hora?!

Taruru: No me acordé.

Tororo: Como el teniente me riñe por tu culpa te la cargas. Lo juro. Anda, vamos.

Se preparan y van al cuarto de las chicas.

Tororo: Chiroro, despierta. ( la sacude debilmente )

Taruru: Karara levantante. ( hace lo mismo )

Karara: Taruru... ¿Que pasa? ( se friega los ojos )

Chiroro: Tororo, ¿Ha pasado algo?

Tororo: Nos tenemos que ir.

Chiroro y Karara: ¿Que? porqué?

Taruru: Trabajo. ( sonrie nervioso ) Lo siento. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Chiroro: ¿Y cuando volvereis?

Tororo: Supongo que cuando la nave tenga que ser reparada. Solemos tener un monton de accidentes.

Karara: ¿Y no os podeis quedar?

Taruru: Imposible. Hace dos horas que nos teníamos que haber ido.

Chiroro: Id con cuidado.

Karara: Taruru, cuídate.

Taruru: No os preocupéis por nosotros.

Tororo: Siempre lo tengo todo controlado.

Las chicas abrazan a los chicos.

Taruru: Adiós.

Tororo: Hasta pronto.

Antes de irse Taruru avisa a sus padres y luego se van. Cuando llegan los demás los esperan impacientes.

Taruru: Ya estamos aquí! ( jadea )

Tororo: ( jadea ) ¿¡Porqué tu casa tiene que estar tan lejos?!

Garuru: Sois unos irresponsables.

Les empieza a sarmonear. Cuando acaba suben a la nave.

Zoruru: Por cierto... ( mira a Tororo ) Porqué has ido a dormir a casa de Taruru? Pero si no le soportas.

Taruru y Pururu empiezan a reírse.

Tororo: ¡Taruru ni se te ocurra decir ni una palabra! ( mira a Pururu ) ¿¡Y tu de qué te ríes?!

Pururu: ( sigue riendo, pero más debil ) Na... Nada. ( sigue riendo )

Taruru mira a otro lado haciéndose el distraído.

Tororo: ( mira a Taruru y ve su reacción ) ¡La madre que te...! ¿¡Se lo has dicho?!

Taruru: Bueno... Es que en un principio Karara y yo íbamos a dormir en casa de Pururu... ( sonríe nerviosamente ) n.ñU

Tororo: No... Dime que no... ¿¡Cuanto sabe?!

Taruru: Todo...

Tororo: ¿¡QUÉ?! O.O* ( mira a Pururu con cara de horror )

Pururu: No he dicho nada... ( le sonríe nerviosamente )

Garuru: ¿De que estáis hablando?

Tororo: ¡DE NADA! ( grita muy avergonzado ) /

Zoruru: ¿Nada? ¿Tu te has visto? Pareces un bote de ketchup. ¿Desde cuando te sonrojas?

Tororo: ¡Desde que me da la gana!

Garuru: ¿Ha pasado algo grave? ( N/ Como siempre el ni se entera de estas cosas. )

Zoruru: ( sospecha ) Tororo, te conozco y NUNCA te sonrojas a no ser que tengas vergüenza. Rectifico: mucha vergüenza. ( lo mira como diciendo "me muero de ganas de saber que es." )

Tororo: [ Joder, me va a pillar. ] ¡Que no es nada! ( se enfada )

Zoruru: Da igual, ya me voy a enterar tarde o tremprano.

Tororo: ( lanza una mirada asesina a Taruru ) De esta no sales vivo.

Garuru: Dejad de discutir. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Zoruru: ¿Y que misión nos han asignado?

Garuru: Tenemos que llevar y proteger a las futuras herederas de "Empresas Dobaba" hasta un planeta lejano de Keron por un asunto oficial de Keron.

Taruru y Tororo: ( se dan cuenta de quien habla Garuru ) ¿¡Tenemos que llevar a Karara y Chiroro?!

Garuru: Me habían informado sobre la amistad de las hijas del señor Dobaba contigo, Soldado Taruru. Pero no sabía que el Novato tambien tuviera amistad con ellas.

Pururu no aguanta más y empieza a descojonarse allí mismo. Ver a Tororo en una situación como esta no se la había imaginado ni en sueños.

Garuru: Enfermera en jefe Pururu... ¿Te ocurre algo? ( flipando )

Taruru: Si lo llegamos a saber antes nos quedamos con ellas.

Garuru: ( le oye ) ¿Quedaros con ellas? A que te refieres, Soldado?

Taruru: ( se da una bofetada mental ) Em... Bueno pues... Es que ellas tambien se han quedado a dormir a mi casa.

Zoruru: [ ¡Es por eso! ¡A Tororo le gusta una de ellas! ¿Quien lo diría? Nunca me lo imaginé enamorado. Suerte que estaba de mi lado cuando decía que enamorarse es una estupidez. Es un estúpido. ] ¿Y porqué tenemos que hacer de canguros de unas renacuajas? ( pregunta molesto )

Pururu deja de reíse y presta atención.

Garuru: Porqué "Empresas Dobaba" financia una parte del armamento militar. Y son ordenes del comandante.

Tororo: ¿Y a dónde las tenemos que llevar?

Taruru: ¿Y porqué?

Garuru: Un asunto oficial del consejo militar. En el planeta Keronsen.

Zoruru: Pero si ese planeta está habitado solo por keronenses. Es uno de los primeros planetas que Keron conquistó.

Garuru: Pero últimamente ha habído discrepancias entre los dos planetas y tenemos que ponerles fin.

Pururu: ¿Pero qué tienen que ver Karara y Chiroro con todo esto? ¿Y porqué no lo resuelven los ministros de defensa y el govierno de Keron?

Garuru: Han llegado a un acuerdo. Pero por el momento no puedo rebelar nada más. Cuando lleguemos sabréis el resto.

Tororo: [ Esto no me da buena espina. ]

Todos: ¡A la orden!

Van a la casa, mejor dicho, mansión de Karara y Chiroro.

Tororo: ¿Crees que ya habrán vuelto? ( mirando a Taruru )

Taruru: No sé. Supongo que si.

Llaman a la puerta. A los pocos segundos sale un keronense trajeado. Es el mayordomo.

Mayordomo: ¿Si? ¿Que desean?

Garuru: ( saluda de forma militar ) Somos la tropa Garuru. Somos los encargados de llevar a las señoritas Chiroro y Karara a su destino.

Mayordomo: Oh. Exelente. Pero me temo que las señoritas no estan en la casa.

Taruru: ¡Ei! ¡Mayoyo! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

Mayoyo: Señorito Taruru, cuanto ha cambiado desde la última vez que vino. Discúlpeme, no le había reconocido. Si mal no recuerdo, las señoritas fueros a su casa ayer y se suponía que no volvían hasta esta tarde.

Taruru: Pues deben seguir en mi casa. Vamos, os llevaré. Gracias por todo Mayoyo. ( se va a la nave )

Se van a la casa de Taruru.

Taruru: ( entra ) !Vamos! !Entrad!

Los demás entran en la casa.

Taruru: ¡Hola! Ya hemos vuelto!

Karara y Chiroro bajan las escaleras.

Chiroro: ¡Tororo!

Karara: ¡Taruru!

Karara y Chiroro: ¡Habéis vuelto! ( se sorprenden ) Con vuestros amigos...

Pururu: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Karara: Pururu¿ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chiroro: ( mira a Zoruru y a Garuru con interés y curiosidad ) ¿Y quienes son ellos?

Garuru: Me llamo Garuru, líder de la tropa Garuru. Somos los encargados de llevaros al planeta Keronsen.

Chiroro y Karara: ¿A donde? ( preguntan confusas )

Tororo: ¿No os han dicho nada?

Chiroro: No. Ni siquiera sabemos donde está este planeta.

Garuru: Ya os informaremos sobre ello de camino. Pongámonos en marcha lo antes posible.

Karara: ¿Que? ¿Ahora?

Garuru: Si.

Chiroro: ¿No nos podemos despedir de papa?

Garuru: No hay tiempo.

Pururu: Teniente, solo quieren despedirse de su padre. Dejeles. No nos va a tomar mas de cinco minutos. Solo son renacuajas.

Garuru: ( se lo piensa ) Está bien. Solo cinco minutos.

Karara y Chiroro: ¡Bien!

Vuelven a casa de Karara y Chiroro.

Chiroro y Karara: ¡Papa! ( entran en su despacho )

Dobaba: Niñas, ¿Que haceis aquí? Ya deberíais estar de camino.

Garuru: Disculpe, pero querían despedirse de usted.

Dobaba: ¿Les has contado algo, teniente Garuru?

Garuru: No. Como usted me ha ordenado.

Dobaba: Dejadme a solas con mis hijas. Quiero despedirme a solas con ellas.

Garuru: Como quiera.

Todos salen menos Karara y Chiroro.

Taruru: Que raro. Dobaba no suele despedirse así de Karara y Chiroro.

Tororo: Teniente, ¿No nos puede dar más información sobre la misión?

Garuru: Tengo ordenes Novato. Hasta que no lleguemos a nuestro destino no os rebelaré nada más.

Karara y Chiroro salen.

Karara: ( su cara rebela confusión y preocupación ) Que raro ha sido esto.

Chiroro: Nunca había visto a papa tan raro.

Taruru: ¿Que pasa?

Karara: Papa está muy raro.

Chiroro: Si, se ha despedido como si nos fueramos para siempre.

Karara: Papa trabaja demasiado.

Garuru se pone tenso.

Pururu: ( se da cuenta de la reaccion de su superior ) Teniente, ¿Pasa algo?

Garuru: No se de que me hablas.

Se van a la nave. Al cabo de varias horas Garuru da permiso para salir de sus asientos e ir libremente por la nave.

Chiroro: ¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar?

Tororo: Un día y medio.

Karara: ¿Y donde dormimos?

Taruru: En mi cuarto. Yo dormiré en la habitación de Tororo.

Tororo: ¿¡Otra vez?! !Vete con Zoruru! ¡Estoy harto de compartir cuarto contigo!

Taruru: Ordenes del teniente. ( se encoge de hombros )

Tororo: ¡Teniente! ( se va a buscarlo ) ¡Teniente! ¿¡Porqué tengo que ser yo quien comparta cuarto con Taruru?!

Garuru: Novato, suponía que ya te habías acostumbrado.

Tororo: ¡Estoy harto! ¡No quiero que duerma en mi cuarto! ¡Que se vaya con Zoruru! ¡Total, él no suele dormir!

Zoruru aparece.

Zoruru: Como Taruru vaya a mi habitación le corto el cuello.

Garuru: La decisión está tomada, Novato.

Chiroro entra en la sala.

Chiroro: ¿Y porqué no yo duermo con Tororo y Karara con Taruru?

Zoruru: ¿Y que te hace pensar que él te quiere en su cuarto?

Tororo: Cualquiera es mejor que Taruru.

Zoruru: ¿Incluso Kururu?

Tororo: ( se cabrea ) ¡No digas ese nombre! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!

Garuru: Novato, calmate.

Tororo: ¡No me da la gana! ( se calla de golpa al ver la cara de Garuru ) OWO|||

Garuru: Repite eso.

Tororo no se atreve a hablar.

Chiroro: Creo que si sería buena idea que me vaya al cuarto de Tororo. Al menos no se peleará con Taruru... ( sonríe a Garuru nerviosamente )

Garuru: ( se calma un poco ) De acuerdo. Pero que sea la última vez que me hablas así, Novato.

Tororo: Lo... Lo tendré en cuenta. OwO|||

Chiroro empuja a Tororo de la sala entes de meterse en mas líos.

Zoruru: Teniente, ¿Me puede contar más de la misión?

Garuru: No puedo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Zoruru: ( decide jugársela ) Pero usted dijo que en la nave nos contaría más sobre el asunto.

Garuru: ¡Lo dije para que dejarais de preguntar! ( se va enfadado )

Zoruru: ( se sorprende ) ¿Que narices le pasa? Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Pururu.

Zoruru se va a la infermería.

Zoruru: ( toca la puerta ) Pururu, ¿Estás ocupada?

Pururu: No, pasa. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Zoruru: Estoy perfectamente. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del teniente.

Pururu: ¿A que te refieres? ¿Se encuentra mal?

Zoruru: No, pero le he preguntado acerca de la misión y ha saltado diciendo que solo dijo que nos contaría más en la nave, "aparentemente" para que no preguntaramos sobre el tema.

Pururu: Ahora que lo dices... Cuando Karara y Chiroro han dicho que su padre se comportaba de forma extraña Garuru se ha puesto tenso.

Zoruru: Algo me dice que lo que esconde el teniente no es bueno. Demasiado misterio incluso para mi.

Pururu: Sea lo que sea Karara y Chiroro tienen algo que ver en todo esto.

Zoruru: Y no creo que para bien.

Pururu: ¿Que creés que pasa?

Zoruru: No tengo ni idea. Investigaré un poco, a ver si encuentro algo. ( se va )

Pururu: ( oye a Karara y Chiroro riendo ) ¿En que lío os habréis metido?

Mientras tanto Karara, Taruru y Chiroro juegan en los pasadizos de la nave.

Chiroro: ¡No me pillas! ( corre y ríe )

Karara: ¡Ven aquí! ( la sigue y ríe )

Taruru: ¡A mi si que no me vais a coger!

Tororo: ¡Dejad de correr! ¡Os haréis daño!

Taruru: ¿Desde cuando te preocupas de que nos hagamos daño? ( sigue jugando )

Tororo: ¡Desde que me la voy a cargar como Karara o Chiroro se hagan daño o causen algún problema!

Karara: ¡Ai! ( se cae y se apoya en la pared para evitar hacerse daño y sin querer aprieta un botón )

Una alarma empieza a sonar.

Tororo: ¡Genial! ¿¡Que os he dicho?!

Todos van donde estan.

Garuru: ¿Que ocurre?

Tororo: Nada, solo un pequeño accidente. Voy a parar la alarma... ( se escaquea )

Garuru: ( mira a las chicas con cara de querer degollar a alguien, pero de repente cambia su cara por una de calma. Luego suspira ) Prefiero no saber que ha pasado. Que no vuelva a suceder.

Karara y Chiroro: Vale...

Garuru: Mas os vale. ( se va )

Zoruru y Pururu se miran al uno al otro.

Zoruru: Está claro que al teniente le pasa algo.

Pururu: Si, y nada bueno.

Taruru: De que hablais?

Zoruru: De nada. Tu concentrate en no causar líos. Vamos Pururu.

Tororo desactiva la alarma y vuelve con los demás.

Tororo: Ala, ya está. Chiroro vamos, aún tengo que decidir donde duermes en mi cuarto.

Chiroro: Pero no se supone que dormiré con un futón?

Tororo: Si, pero tengo ordenadores, cables y demás por todas partes.

Chiroro: Oh, vale.

Se van.

Taruru: Vamos a mi cuarto?

Karara: Claro. ( le sonríe )

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Zoruru:

Pururu: Porqué tenemos que hablar aquí?

Zoruru: ( cierra la puerta ) Así me aseguro de que el cotilla de Taruru no nos oye. Recuerda que le da terror entrar en mi cuarto.

Pururu: Con el susto que le diste el día que te conoció, no me estraña.

Zoruru: He descubierto algo.

Pururu: Y que es?

Zoruru: Ya sabes que el planeta dónde vamos es Keronsen. Pues resulta que, a diferencia de Keron, allí si hay aún monarquía.

Pururu: Eso ya lo sé.

Zoruru: Bien. Resulta que hay dos posibles herederos al trono. Los hijos del actual rey, el mayor: Inunu, gran experto en la cría y domesticación de perros y lobos de cualquier raza. Y el menor: Yoruru, un gran cazador, especializado, sobretodo en la caza nocturna de todo tipo de animales.

Pururu: Y? De que nos sirve esta información?

Zoruru: El rey hace tiempo que quiere que sus hijos contraigan matrimonio con herederas de grandes fortunas.

Pururu: ( va captando la idea de Zoruru ) No te referirás...?

Zoruru: Lo peor es que quiere que las chicas que contraigan matrimonio con sus hijos sean de Keron.

Pururu: ¿¡No la dirás en serio?!

Zoruru: Hace poco tiempo una heredera de família adinerada de Keron quiso complacer al rey ofreciéndose para casarse con uno de sus hijos. Lo que pasa es que para el rey no era suficientemente rica y lo vió como un insulto de Keron hacia Keronsen. Desde entonces Keron ha intentado hablar con el rey pero no atiende a razones. Recuerda que ese planeta contiene la mayoría del armamento del ejército keronense. Si este planeta se pone en nuestra contra, Keron no sobreviviría a un ataque directo.

Pururu: ( está horrorizada al captar la idea de Zoruru. ) No... Garuru nunca participaría en algo así...

Zoruru: El teniente ha dicho que las ordenes las ha dado en comandante. Por una vez en mi vida espero equivocarme. Estoy totalmente en contra de los matrimonios arreglados. Me parece absurdo que dos personas que no se conocen de nada tengan la obligación de tener un enlace matrimonial. ( pone cara de rábia. )

Pururu: ( aún en chock ) Si lo que pensamos es lo que pasará, Taruru y Tororo no lo van a permitir... Están enamorados de Karara y Chiroro.

Zoruru: Sabía que Tororo está enamorado de una de ellas, pero de Taruru no me lo esperaba. Con lo tonto que es, no lo veía capaz de enamorarse. Pero de quién está enamorado de quién?

Pururu: Tororo de Chiroro y Taruru de Karara. Pero no les digas que te he dicho algo...

Zoruru: Tranquila, lo habría descubierto igualmente. Seguiré investigando, a ver si averiguo algo más.

Pururu: Yo iré a hablar con Garuru.

Zoruru: No creo que sea buena idea.

Pururu: Debo intentarlo. Nos merecemos una explicación. Sobretodo Karara y Chiroro.

Zoruru: De momento mantegamos esto en secreto. Podría ser que nuestra misión no tuviera nada que ver con eso.

Pururu: Está bien. Pero si encuentro el menor indicio de que pasa esto lo hablaré inmediatamente con Garuru.

Zoruru: De acuerdo.


End file.
